


Closet Stakeout

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne and Jack are waiting for a burglar to arrive when someone else arrives to complicate matters ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Stakeout

The house had been silent for the evening with Jack and Phryne stuffed into her rather spacious and yet confining coat closet. They sat together waiting for a burglar who seemed to certainly take a pretty hour in arriving.

When there was finally some sound at the door, Phryne and Jack looked breathlessly to each other and waited. The sound of a woman's laughter had them both furrowing their brows - a woman laughing? What kind of burglar laughed their way to a break-in?

"Did you tell everyone you know that you're out of the house?" Jack asked curiously when a key sounded in the lock.

"Shhh," Phryne whispered to lean into the very subtle sound clicking in the door.

He blinked when Phryne's arm brushed across his - both of them waiting silently - and tried to ignore her warmth.

"Finally!" a woman laughed as the door opened, and two figures let themselves in.

Phryne was ready to shoot out of the closet when she recognized the next voice to accompany the first.

"I think we'll find some in her bathroom upstairs."

It was Mac - Elizabeth MacMillan! Why exactly had Mac decided to sneak into Phryne's house? Phryne waited silently with Jack scrunching his eyebrows at the very familiar voice he couldn't quite place in perfect darkness.

"Ooh, some WHAT?" the other woman moaned with exaggeration, only to stumble onto Mac as the doctor turned the lights on and locked the door behind them.

"The medication - you're in pain, remember? ... Why we cut the date short?"

"Well, that's just because I wanted to get you alone," the other woman cooed, and Phryne smirked to her side at Jack with wide, amused eyes. A woman was finally pursuing Mac as openly as was necessary. The audacity! The thrill of it.

"Is that ...?" Jack breathed so softly that Phryne only caught the consonants of his words. He was insinuating it had better not be Mac - the doctor he worked with on occasion. The doctor who he was realizing as he didn't have the experience of knowing her for as long or as well as Phryne.

With Jack's stunned silence at the unravelling of events, Phryne nodded and put her hand on his arm - the touch paralysing him with feelings he had never shared with the daring woman at his side. Jack shut his eyes while Phryne watched, trying to control his reactions to her. They were awfully close in that closet ... the last thing he wanted was to have her unveil a very embarrassing erection, but Phryne's hand brushed a little over the material of his shirt, and his breath caught in his throat. Why were they hiding if it was just Mac?

When he turned his attention back to the scene outside of the closet, Mac was laughing and holding back the woman's shoulders to keep some distance between them. The scene reminded Jack so much of Phryne and him - a mischievous, wanton woman and her reluctant companion.

"I thought you said your friend wasn't here ..." the woman teased, reaching her hands down to Mac's hips to see a loosening in that rigid expression. Mac was trying so hard to behave, but it only spurred her companion on all the stronger. "Come on ... just a kiss, Lizzie ...?"

From inside the closet, Jack was about to repeat the nickname with curiosity when Phryne clamped her hand over his mouth, falling onto him. She kept him quiet with her eyes, fastening him there with no more than her desire to keep him still. They both breathed heavily as they heard the conversation continue just outside - Phryne lifting her finger to her own lips to remind him of their mysterious need to be very quiet and watch the scene unfold, damnit!

Phryne resisted the urge to kiss him silly, and crawled off of him again, flushed with the touching she had never been able to enjoy before. She looked out the closet to the scene to ignore whatever was building between them.

"Eleanor ..."

Pushing Mac's hands aside, Eleanor found herself chest-to-chest with the lovely doctor. They stood quietly, just a breath away. Eleanor had obviously kissed Mac, and they both were reeling from the touch of their lips.

When Eleanor instigated an open-mouthed kiss with enthusiasm, Mac raised her hands out to her sides, as if to signify she couldn't be held accountable - she hadn't done anything potentially damning. Yet.

"We can't watch this," Jack whispered in Phryne's ear, both because of the physical discomfort he was feeling next to Phryne and for the sake of the women out in Phryne's foyer. "Phryne ..."

That magic, whispered word - her given name - was crippling. Phryne wanted to reach back and stroke him. She wanted to hitch up her dress and have her way with him for once and for all, but she knew better than that. Jack was not the sort to enjoy a first time intimate encounter in a closet, of all places. No matter how willing he might have been ...

When she looked down thoughtfully, into Jack's lap, she heard another whisper in her ear: "Eyes front, Phryne ..."

She had heard that before - it was Jack's way of warning her to do as he asked. Was he embarrassed for wanting her? Didn't he know just how desperately she wanted him in return?

They both were interrupted by sounds out by the parlour, where Mac was leaned against the doorway with her hands hesitantly finding their way to Eleanor's hips. Hands that had found their way only after Eleanor turned in her arms and backed up against her to tease and taunt with a very tempting backside.

"Come on ... Pleeease, Lizzie ...?"

Phryne thought she understood that feeling very well - the desire to beg for a simple touch. She watched on with rapt fascination, thinking back to the times in her past when she'd watched Mac interacting with other women. It had always been so informative and exciting. Mac was a very passionate woman when unleashed from her public restraint, and Phryne enjoyed to watch such unique exchanges.

Jack could see as much with the way Phryne's eyes widened at another kiss - enjoying the voyeuristic sight. Mac's face had disappeared when she shifted, and the act was suddenly out of viewable range from the closet.

Phryne finally exhaled, always having found the sight of two beautiful women pleasing one another to be very erotic indeed. While she didn't find herself lusting after other women the same way as Mac, she felt she understood the attraction all the same.

"Are you ... w-watching that?" Jack whispered again, perplexed and astounded that Phryne wasn't even attempting to burst out and apologize for the accidental situation. Instead, she was staring at the scene - committing it to memory.

"I've watched before," she offered over her shoulder, never taking her eyes from the sight while Mac's experienced hands unfastened the back of Eleanor's dress. It was entrancing, the way Mac knew her way around a woman's body.

"You've what?!" Jack whispered just an octave too loudly for the situation - unheard by the two women kissing because of their moaning agreements. All the same, Phryne cupped her hand over Jack's mouth and held it there, staring at him. Her hand was so warm that Jack grew even weaker. She was aroused. Had she really watched before? Who? Had she watched Mac with another woman?

He relaxed at the pressure of her fingers against his cheek, and parted his lips against her palm. He certainly wasn't going to do anything that he truly desired, he promised himself. Nothing inappropriate. Nothing at all.

Phryne's hand loosened over his mouth, and her index finger naturally traced along his lips.

Unable to resist, Jack took the finger between his teeth, and brushed it with his tongue. Phryne immediately pressed a little closer up against him, but he turned his head to try and focus - dislodging that tempting finger to think. Think, damnit! What on earth was he doing, succumbing to her so easily after all this time? He had found a way to control his urges around her, hadn't he? The struggle wasn't even as impossible as it had seemed at first, but whenever she drew closer, Jack became powerless. 

"Phryne ..."

And just as he spoke, she kissed him. She pulled him close by the lapels of his suit jacket, and kissed him on the lips. When his mouth was proving to be agreeable, Phryne needed more. She pulled him a little closer still, moaning at the feel of his hands as she hungrily tried shifting to pull their bodies closer.

"Careful," Jack whispered, bracing them against the closet wall. The command was more to remind himself that HE ought to be careful, especially since Phryne kissed him all the harder for it.

"Mmm," she purred aloud, curled up beside Jack in such tight quarters, they were nearly toppling over.

And when they heard the sound of throat clearing, they did.

Jack lost his balance with the weight of Phryne pressed against him in their crouched spot, and they cluttered the floor with confusion and surprise. There before them was Mac - smirking at the circumstances in which they'd found themselves.

"In the closet, Phryne?" she teased. "Really?"

"Last time I checked, this was my house," Phryne teased back, slipping off of Jack much to her gentleman friend's great humiliation. "And what on earth are you doing in here anyway?"

"That was my fault, I'm afraid ..." Eleanor said by the bottom of the stairs, looking rather shy for a woman who had just been throwing herself at the good doctor.

"And we were just leaving," Mac smiled, motioning for Eleanor to follow her to the front door. As much as Mac would have liked to tease Phryne further, she saw that Jack was truly uncomfortable, so she kept her comments to herself. She would jest later over the phone that she hadn't thought Phryne to be the type for closeted feelings of any sort. But just then, Mac helped her date outside, nodding goodnight to Phryne and the inspector.

"Well, that was close," Phryne sighed, faced away from Jack and trying desperately not to sound as disappointed as she felt.

"Close?!" Jack scoffed from behind her, exasperated. "Close? She opened a closet and it looked as if we'd been ... enjoying ourselves inside of it!"

"Oh, it just _looked _that way, did it?" she challenged, "Am I supposed to believe you weren't enjoying it?" She whipped around to see that Jack had heavy emotions about what had just happened between them. It was enough to prompt her teasing to settle.__

__"Phryne ..."_ _

__"I ... didn't mean to start something, Jack. It just happened."_ _

__"Accidentally ...?"_ _

__He certainly made it difficult to put aside her feelings, what with that constantly charming chivalry he insisted upon. And that naughty smile, of all things ..._ _

__"I should have kissed you a long time ago," she said plainly, sauntering up to him and adjusting his tie with dainty fingers. "When I first fell for you perhaps ..."_ _

__"Which was ...?"_ _

__"Far too early to admit to you," she smiled, looking up with the realization that he was about to kiss her. He was staring at her - his hands were quickly coming up to hold her to him - those fingers surging through her hair. Phryne allowed herself to melt in his hands as he kissed the sense out of her._ _

__There was nothing she wanted more._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was the end of my challenge to post three fics a day for a week (or almost a week!). It was such fun, but unfortunately I am now back to the grind. I will continue to work on stories as I'm able to find the time - thanks for reading!


End file.
